Incesante
by MugiwaraSaiyan5
Summary: Matsukawa siempre observa fijamente a Hanamaki, y esto incomoda al pelirrojo. Pero, ¿cómo reaccionará Mattsun cuando sea Makki quien lo observe de forma incesante?


—Lo está haciendo de nuevo.

—¿Eh? —musitó Oikawa, que no pudo descifrar por sí mismo a qué se refería el otro chico.

—Mattsun —respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Está mirándome de nuevo.

Toru volteó la cabeza, enfocando su vista en el mencionado, y tras un par de segundos notó como este giraba a mirar a Hanamaki y, para evitar ser descubierto, fingía concentrarse en otra cosa.

—¿No lo hace mucho últimamente? —aunque fuese una pregunta, el tono que usó el _setter_ de primer año hizo que sonase más como una teoría.

Takahiro asintió, para después suspirar.

—No entiendo por qué lo hace. ¿Tengo algo pegado? —se dio la vuelta, permitiéndole al castaño ver su espalda, y tras recibir una negación por parte del contrario, se giró de nuevo—. Entonces... ¿por qué lo hace? Me siento incómodo cuando me observan mucho, pero siendo él quien lo hace es aún peor.

Oikawa palmeó su frente mentalmente. Debatió con sí mismo si debería decirle a su amigo lo que era sabido por todos en el equipo, excepto él, o solo inventar alguna estupidez que, a la larga, llevara a alguno de los dos a hacerlo en su lugar.

—Tengo una idea —le murmuró, después de terminar su pequeña reflexión. La expresión en su rostro dejaba en evidencia que tenía un plan rondando su mente—. Mira, solo haz esto...

—Listo, ¡ahora ve!

—Si sale mal tendrás que comprarme ramen por el resto del mes. —amenazó Makki, aunque la sonrisa que tenía aligeraba el ambiente.

—Claro, claro. —contestó del mismo modo.

El pelirrojo de acercó a paso decidido hacia su compañero, que conversaba con Iwaizumi sobre quién-sabe-qué. En cuanto estuvo justo detrás de él, se preparó de forma mental para que no se le escapara una carcajada en medio del _plan_ , y así no arruinarlo. Después de estar seguro, tocó el hombro de Issei, llamando tanto su atención como la de Hajime.

—Ah, hola Makki. —saludó con serenidad.

No recibió respuesta. Solo una mirada fija por parte de Takahiro.

—Eh... ¿cómo estás? ¿se te ofrece algo? —añadió.

Hanamaki tampoco contestó eso. Sus ojos enfocaban los contrarios con una intensidad que sorprendía —e incomodaba— a Mattsun.

—... ¿pasa algo? —preguntó, mientras un par de gotas de sudor bajaban por su cuello—.Vamos, ¿por qué no me respondes?

Silencio.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —sus nervios comenzaban a hacerse bastante notables. Prueba de esto eran la forma en que empuñaba con fuerza sus manos.

De nuevo, se quedó sin respuesta. Parecía que aquellos ojos lo vigilaban como si fuese un prisionero y Hanamaki un guardia.

—Makki, me estás poniendo nervioso. —murmuró el _middle blocker_ de primer año con la voz entrecortada, desviando la mirada y rascándo su nuca.

Nada. Solo los orbes claros del otro, posándose sobre los suyos, como si intentaran devorar su alma y no dejar ni un pedazo.

—M-Makki... —un tic invadió el ojo izquierdo de Issei, al cual le costaba mantener la mirada en su amigo.

Jamás se había sentido tan intimidado.

— _¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡¿Intenta asustarme?!_ —se cuestionaba a sí mismo el más alto—. _¡Está lográndolo! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!_ —Makki, por favor detente...

Su petición fue ignorada.

—Me estás asustando...

Al ver que el _wing spiker_ no tenía planeado detenerse, su mente, sus nervios y su estrés alcanzaron el límite. Desesperado por huir de aquella incesante mirada, la única solución viable pasó de forma fugaz por su cabeza, aunque en realidad no lo fuese.

—¡Soy inocente! —exclamó de repente.

Acto seguido, tomó al mencionado —que había presenciado todo con una gran confusión—, lo puso frente a él, y lo empujó hacía Hanamaki, usándolo como "sacrificio". Aprovechando el tiempo ganado, salió corriendo del gimnasio, sin tener en cuenta que aún faltaban treinta minutos para el final del entrenamiento.

Todos en el lugar se quedaron estupefactos. Especialmente los otros tres chicos de primer año, aunque todos reaccionaron de forma diferente al salir del _shock._ Oikawa palmeó su frente, aunque esta vez de verdad. Hanamaki soltó una gran carcajada. Iwaizumi, por su parte, solo atinó a sonrojarse, ya que su rostro había impactado contra el pecho de Makki.

—¡Ese idiota lo arruinó todo! —exclamó Toru, refiriéndose a Mattsun.

—¡Tus planes son lo mejor, Oikawa! —exclamó entre risas Takahiro, mientras hacía una seña de aprobación con la mano.

—¡Kuzokawa! —gritó un furioso Hajime, alargando la última silaba—. ¡No me involucres en tus estúpidos planes, basura!

Uno de los novatos corría detrás de otro, intentando golpearlo. Otro estaba tendido en el piso, empleando todo su aire en reírse. Y otro, bueno, nadie sabía siquiera dónde estaba.

El entrenador maldijo internamente, deseando que sus _prodigios_ fuesen más normales, al menos una vez a la semana.

—¡Vayan por Matsukawa en este instante, manada de idiotas!


End file.
